


Secret Revealed

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva both looked up from their computers when the door to Director Vance's office slammed open with enough force to bounce off the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



Tony and Ziva both looked up from their computers when the door to Director Vance's office slammed open with enough force to bounce off the wall. Out of habit, they both started arming themselves and gathering their gear as Gibbs came down the stairs at as close to a run as he had ever been while inside their building. McGee looked from Gibbs to Vance and Ducky and the third man that was following Gibbs.

“Damn it, Gibbs,” Vance was saying. “Let the FBI handle this.”

“The hell I will. Ziva, Tony, you’re with me,” he growled. “Thirty seconds or I leave without you.”

“On your six, Boss,” Tony replied without missing a beat as he and Ziva came out of their cubicles.

“Gibbs, I promise you that I have my best men on it,” Fornell tried to reassure him.

“Then tell your best men to stay the hell out of my way or I’ll shoot them.” He looked at McGee. “McGee, you’re in MTAC.”

“Gibbs, you’re not thinking clearly,” Vance raised his voice as he tried to keep his agent from leaving.

“Director, if you don’t like it, then you can fire me,” Gibbs bit out as he turned to look up at where Vance was standing with Ducky. “I am not leaving Marley at risk so the other agencies can use her as bait when we know how that always ends!”

“The FBI’s record –“

“Is only slightly better than the CIA’s,” Gibbs said, leaving his desk with his gear. “You can either work with me or against me, Fornell, but I’m going and my team is handling this my way. Marley is _not_ bait and Millie is not equipped to deal with something like this!”

“Ducky –“

“Will be with Abby going over the evidence that Fornell brought to us,” the doctor said, waving his hand. “Just go, Jethro.”

After Gibbs disappeared into the elevator with Tony, Ziva and Fornell, McGee turned to look at Vance and Ducky again.

“Who is Marley?”

“His daughter.”


End file.
